


Watch Me As I Go

by littlewhitelies



Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Punk Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewhitelies/pseuds/littlewhitelies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I had a rough day at work.  I meet up with some MTV producers who want to make<br/>a joint movie about Selena Gomez.  They were ordering me around and none of the<br/>ideas were mine and it just sucked.  I have to come up with ten poster ideas in<br/>two days and this is the first I've even heard of Selena Gomez since we<br/>celebrated our third year anniversary.  That was two years ago!"  Marcel said<br/>into Louis' tattooed neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Me As I Go

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt http://thelegohouselove.tumblr.com/post/55798634044/ok-i-need-him-on-his-knees-for-him

Marcel dragged himself through the door, shoulders sagging and body hunched.  
He called out for Louis and Louis walked to the door and kissed him softly,  
unlike his outwards appearance of tattooed and pierced skin would suggest.  
Marcel wrapped his arms around Louis neck and Louis' tattooed arms rubbed up and  
down his sides. He heard Marcel breathe deeply and felt as he buried his head  
into Louis, pressing light kisses into his neck over the tattoo he had of  
Spiderman ("Really, Lou? Spiderman?" Liam asked. "I think it's perfect. His  
favorite superhero is Spiderman." Marcel said, touching it lightly.). 

"I had a rough day at work. I meet up with some MTV producers who want to make  
a joint movie about Selena Gomez. They were ordering me around and none of the  
ideas were mine and it just sucked. I have to come up with ten poster ideas in  
two days and this is the first I've even heard of Selena Gomez since we  
celebrated our third year anniversary. That was two years ago!" Marcel said  
into Louis' tattooed neck. 

"They just don't know how good you are with ideas about movie designs. When you  
show them the posters they will know, though. What can I do to help, baby?"  
Louis asked. He knew Marcel got really worked up when it came to his job.  
Louis has watched with every project he was put on, Marcel working himself up to  
panic attacks. 

"You know." Marcel lifted his head up and faced Louis, cheeks tinting pink. 

Louis smirked and kissed Marcel, rough and dirty. Louis opened his mouth for  
Marcel to stick his tongue in and as Marcel complied, Louis' hands went to  
Marcel's arse. They squeezed and kneaded until Marcel pulled his mouth away  
from Louis' with a bite to his bottom lip. Marcel went to Louis' neck to where  
Harry's lips had been tattooed under the Spiderman's left leg (Harry's lips had  
been coated in heavy lipstick and then he kissed a piece of paper. Louis had  
given the paper to Zayn to tattoo and he did.). Marcel sucked on it until Louis  
gasped and then he ran his teeth over it. 

Louis' hands went to Marcel's belt to take it off. After the belt was gone, he  
pulled down his trousers and pants and Louis cupped his bum, spread his cheeks  
and then ran his hands over his arse crack and entrance again and again. Marcel  
was a panting mess, already looking like he was coming apart. 

Louis kissed Marcel quickly, pushes him back to where his back was on the door,  
then dropped to his knees. Throwing his head back, Marcel groaned and Louis  
smirked up at him. 

Marcel felt a ghost of air on his cockhead and he moaned, loud and long. He  
finally looked down to Louis who was looking at him still. Louis grinned filthy  
and then took Marcel into his mouth. Marcel cried out, feeling Louis tongue  
trace the underside. He watched as Louis bobbed his head and when he pulled his  
mouth off Marcel's cock, Marcel fisted his hand in Louis carefully styled quiff  
and shoved him back down on his cock. 

Louis moaned around his cock and Marcel shivered at the feeling. Louis pulled  
back when he needed to breathe and said "Do you wanna fuck my mouth?" 

Marcel groaned and said "Shit. Yes Lou, fuck yes."

Louis opened his mouth and let Marcel push in. He relaxed his throat and tried  
to keep himself from choking when he felt Marcel's cock hit the back of his  
throat. Marcel quickly pulled out with a frantic look on his face and said  
"Shit, Lou, I don't want to hurt you."

Louis coughed and then said in a wrecked voice "It's a good hurt, baby. Just do  
it. Let me take me pants off first though, yeah?"

Marcel watched as Louis stood up and shucked both his trousers and pants in one  
go. When he got back on his knees, he opened his mouth and Marcel pushed in  
slowly. Louis relaxed around his cock and didn't joke this time. Marcel's cock  
hit the back of his throat and Marcel groaned. 

Louis took his hand and started pumping his own cock. Marcel pulled back out  
almost and then back in. He kept himself there for a while, watching Louis face.  
When tears leaked out of his eyes, Marcel pulled all the way back for Louis to  
get some air. 

Louis opened his mouth quickly and Marcel pushed back in, fucking his mouth over  
and over. His tummy was knotting and with a "Lou-" he was coming, still deep in  
Louis mouth. Louis was choking around his cock and cum but still fisting  
himself. When Harry realized he was choking he pulled out and that's when Louis  
came all over his hand and his black t-shirt. 

Marcel ran to get a flannel and dropped to his knees in front of Louis when he  
had one. He kissed Louis deep and slowly and then started to clean his fist and  
the cum and spit that had leaked out of his mouth. 

They both were red cheeked and Louis was red-eyed and glassy. When he said a  
quick thank you it hurt his throat and he sounded wrecked. 

Marcel loved it.


End file.
